


Should Have Told You

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [20]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Battle of Exegol, Set During Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: There’s so much she’s been meaning to say, so much sheneedsto say.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Should Have Told You

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 1/25/20 prompt: I will love you if I never see you again, and I will love you if I see you every Tuesday.

She shakes and shudders, tears streaming down her face.

She’s broken and hurting but so happy that they made it out alive . . .

A warm hand clasps her own, her fingers twitching to meet it.

There’s so much she’s been meaning to say, so much she _needs_ to say.

She should have told him before. And now she knows that if there’s even a chance that she might lose him, if the worst ever happens, he deserves to know.

(And it had, hadn’t it? Hadn’t he deserved to know then, too?)

But they lived.

And now she’s going to tell him.


End file.
